


Third Time's The Charm

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bullets Era, Dreads Frank, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Snowballing, Stoned Sex, bullets gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frank wants to try something with Gerard and he only has a few more chances to do it~or~The one where Frank and Gerard have sex in the bands van~or~The one shot where Frank eventually snowballs with Gerard





	Third Time's The Charm

It had been a good show. More than a good show, but none of them were really thinking straight right now.   
  
They went on for forty minutes, taking up the space on the small stage in the little dive of a club they had gotten a gig at a few weeks back. In the lead up to the gig they had been planning the whole set out meticulously, but when it came down to actually playing, well, things never went as planned when it came to gig time.   
  
Ray, Mikey and Matt were always the quiet ones that stuck to where they were on stage when it came to performing. Yes, they poured their hearts and souls into their performances, sweating insanely as they played, but it was quite possible that the fans were so worked up as they sang along because of the other two people that were on the stage at the same time.   
  
Gerard was always the force of the band. The singer who really opened up his soul as he performed. The way he sang, screaming into the microphone as his hair clung to his sweaty face. He looked like a mad man when he stared wide eyed out into the crowd, belting the lyrics out at the top of his lungs. But this was him. He was a showman. He always tore himself apart as he sung, breathing heavily when he stopped singing to hear some of the fans singing right back at them.   
  
And then there was Frank. The rhythm guitarist with more energy than was most likely possible for a person of his stature. He was like a coiled spring, an engine firing on all cylinders, a stick of dynamite exploding on stage. He performed, but while everyone put one hundred and ten per cent effort into their own performances, well, Frank always had to go at two hundred per cent, if not more.   
  
He threw himself around stage like someone who had more energy to burn off. His playing was slick and tight and he never faltered, even when he was spinning on the spot before he stopped dead and started to head bang in the middle of Halos with his mouth hung open.   
  
Slutty mouth as Gerard called it.   
  
Frank just didn't know Gerard called it that when he caught sight of Frank somewhere on stage.   
  
The thing with Frank performing was that with all this insane energy he had, he got a kick from it. It wasn't just the fact that they were performing in front of a small crowd in the shitty club where some of the fans actually knew who they were as they sang, wearing handmade My Chemical Romance t shirts. Yes, that was one of the things that got Frank pumped on stage to the point he threw his frame around on stage, even jumping off of Matt's drum kit at one point.   
  
The recognition. Actually being known and liked by the fans. That was always a kick for all of the band members.   
  
But it would never be just that for Frank.   
  
It was the rush he got from performing. This euphoric, adrenaline fuelled state of bliss that spread over Frank. The feeling of his body taking over his mind as he worked fast over the fretboard of his guitar. The adrenaline that raced through his system that had him sweating and wanting to move like he had never done before.   
  
The adrenaline that got him feeling more than a rush because the band was performing in front of a small yet decent sized crowd that danced along to their music.   
  
The adrenaline rush that was getting him turned on on stage.   
  
Frank was so grateful that he had an instrument to play on stage that covered him up. Frank wasn't embarrassed about the fact that he got such a rush that he ended up getting hard on stage, it was more just the fact that if Gerard saw what was going on right now as Halos ended and they kicked straight into Cubicles, well, Gerard would definitely have something to say to Frank about that.   
  
Not that they really spoke about it, it was more they acted upon it.   
  
And Frank would never say no when the adrenaline was still pumping through his system as he walked off stage with the rest of his band mates, pushing sweaty dreads out of his face.   
  
Plus his dick never wanted him to say no.   
  
If Gerard hadn't spotted Frank getting aroused on stage, then he would now as the gig was over. Walking down the hallway to the little dressing room the club had provided them with to get ready in before the gig, he would notice. Frank would be walking so casually even though he felt like his skin was tingling from the crazy performance he had given. He would glance over to Gerard, sending him a sloppy sideways smile before he noticed that Gerard's eyes would drop as he tried to catch his breath back. He would spot Franks predicament and fuck, Gerard couldn't resist when he noticed what Frank had hidden in his jeans.   
  
And Gerard really couldn't resist when he grabbed hold of Frank's hand, giving it a squeeze and looking at him like they should know what was about to go down.   
  
They both did.   
  
And so did Matt, Ray and Mikey as they decided that maybe they would go and get a beer before they headed off into the night towards the next gig. Give the guys some space as they watched the dressing room door get pushed open aggressively before Frank and Gerard walked in, slamming the door shut behind them.   
  
This had been going on for...at least a couple of months now. No one really knew how it started. Gerard and Frank still really didn't know how it all began. Maybe one gig, a similar situation of pent up adrenaline and still having a huge rush from playing. Gerard always said it started the night Frank pissed off everyone on stage by knocking over some amps, Frank said he never pushed over the amps, they just fell. But they both knew that that anger had probably started their after gigs sex thing. It wasn't even like it was a relationship. Nobody had been speaking about being boyfriend and boyfriend. It was just their thing. Fuck after a gig and then that would be that. Once trousers were back up and belts done up, they carried on like the two best friends they were.   
  
The rest of the band thought it was a little odd that they would screw after a gig ninety per cent of the time, but nobody questioned it. Nobody dared to question why the pair had taken to fucking after a gig, especially not Mikey since he didn't want to know the reason as to why Gerard had taken up to having sex with Frank on a near regular basis.   
  
He really didn't want to know about his brother's sexual activities.   
  
And the rest of the band just walked on down the hallway like nothing had happened. Nobody was missing and possibly about to get laid. They just ignored like they usually did as Frank and Gerard had disappeared into the makeshift dressing room.   
  
Frank and Gerard were really not caring about what the rest of the band members thought of their actions right now. Did the world exist outside of the dressing room right now? No, probably not and all Gerard cared about was what Frank had concealed in his jean and exactly where he wanted that right now.   
  
Nothing ever really had to be said when they were about to have sex. It was like they just knew and that made it so much simpler as items of clothing were starting to be discarded. Shoes kicked to the side. Frank shoved his jeans down quickly as Gerard tried to figure out where this was going to work.   
  
Everything in the room either looked like it was going to break or it needed a good clean and a disinfect. Gerard was a little reluctant to get on the old tattered sofa because, well, it looked pretty disgusting and there were some pretty offensive looking stains on the sofa already.   
  
Yes, Gerard knew he was probably going to be adding to the stain count on the horrible tan coloured sofa that had appeared to have seen better days, but still, it was gross.   
  
The other option was a table. The cheap plastic shitty ones with the fold out legs. Gerard knew there was no way the table would support his weight. He may not have been the slimmest of guys, carrying a little extra weight which he really didn't give a shit about, but Gerard knew that the table would not stand up to the challenge of keeping him up so he could have Frank's dick in his ass.   
  
Frank had also eyed up the table as he saw Gerard looking at it, but he also had a similar thought that the table wouldn't be up for the challenge. So he spoke one word that got Gerard realising that they were about to do it, "Floor."   
  
Gerard looked down and saw the shitty looking floor that had so many more stains on it than the sofa. Gerard turned his nose up at the idea of getting down on that floor and...okay, Gerard loved getting fucked by Frank, that was a given, but there was no way in hell he was lying down on the dodgy, sticky floor. What if he got carpet burns and then a major infection from one of the weird looking stains. No, Gerard was not doing this.   
  
"I'm not getting on that floor." Gerard snorted as Frank walked up to him, pressing him against the wall and leaving quick, sloppy kisses on Gerard's collarbone. It was the one place Frank knew that would have Gerard changing his mind about certain things. It wasn't that Gerard was weak, he was nowhere near being weak, he just had a weak spot and Frank liked to use it to his advantage.   
  
He also loved the way Gerard bucked against him when his lips were attached to that part of his skin. Definite weak spot.   
  
"Why not?" Frank asked as he pulled away from Gerard's collarbone, raising an eyebrow at him because, well, Gerard was usually so up for a lot of things, so being turned down to do something, this was new for Frank.   
  
"Have you seen the state of the floor?"   
  
"So?" Frank smirked as he looked down at the floor, "I don't care."   
  
"I do," Gerard said as he looked around the room to see where else they could do it. Gerard needed this and so did Frank, "Just...pick somewhere else."   
  
"The sofa?"   
  
"No...just...I don't know." Gerard whined. He really wanted this right now but nothing was working out.   
  
Frank just shrugged at him, "Fine. Look, I'm going to go and find the guys then," He spoke as he started to tug his jeans back up, "I can wait...I'll sort myself out later."   
  
Okay, maybe Frank was lying a little bit about the whole he can wait thing, but Gerard was being so god damn indecisive and really this was not usually such a long drawn out process for the two of them. Gig, quick fuck, burn off the last of the adrenaline and energy rush because they could and then that was that.   
  
"No," Gerard said fast as he watched Frank start to pull his jeans back up, "I can't wait...fine, floor." He signed as he watched Frank push his jeans back down.   
  
"You know you won't care about the floor once my dick is in your ass." Frank smirked as he spun Gerard round, pulling him away from the wall and pushing him to the floor.   
  
"True." Gerard had to agree as Frank finished taking his jeans off and helped Gerard to get out of his.   
  
Gerard really didn't care about the fact that he was lying on top of probably the most disgusting floor known to mankind right now. He started to not care about the floor the moment Frank was spreading his legs apart. He really didn't give a shit when Frank was prepping him and really, Gerard didn't even know what floor he had possibly been worrying about once Frank had pushed into him.   
  
Gerard didn't give a flying fuck about anything when he had Frank like this, pushing into him at a quick pace, leaning over him with his mouth hanging open.   
  
Slutty mouth.   
  
And Frank was really fucking peachy right now because Gerard had stopped giving a shit about the stupid floor and was paying more attention to the fact that Frank wanted to fuck him and really, nothing else mattered right now as Frank pushed in quickly, hitting Gerard's prostate dead on, causing him to mewl every time Frank found that sweet spot again and again.   
  
But Frank had another idea. Yes, he loved fucking Gerard after a gig, it was like this thing that they did and it was this thing that Frank had grown fond of. They were still friends, but with the extra benefits of sexual activities on a regular basis. The thing was though, Frank had this idea and it had been playing on his mind since he knew they were going to be having sex tonight.   
  
Frank had seen it happen in this porn movie that he rented a few nights ago when they stayed in a small, run down hotel outside of the next town over from where they were playing. Frank had a room to himself for once. He usually ended up bunking with Ray but somehow the hotel had mixed up their reservations and so Frank was left to his own devices in the hotel room, all by himself for the night.   
  
And the first thing he did was scroll through what was available to rent on the TV in his room. He found something so he pulled out his credit card, rang reception and ordered what he wanted to watch. Well, more like what he wanted to come to, but he wasn't going to explain that to the woman on the end of the phone. She had probably figured it out anyway with the porn he was renting.   
  
Frank had been totally zoning out with his hand on his dick, getting closer and closer as he listened. The sounds from the cheap porno was making him bite his lip to stifle a moan. Frank had been waiting for a hotel night to have a little moment to himself without someone interrupting him. This was it and Frank's eyes flickered open for a second. He was on the brink of sheer and utter orgasmic bliss until he saw what was going on in the film he was watching.   
  
There was kissing and Frank was totally cool with kissing. It was nice, it was okay, but right now he wanted something a little more that he could imagine happening to himself. Maybe something he could get Gerard to do if they ended up having after gig sex. Maybe a little something like Frank being pushed down, bent over a desk or a table or something, he didn't care. As long as maybe Gerard would have his hand tangled in Frank's dreads, pushing him down onto something to fuck him senseless, yeah, Frank was totally up for that as he ran his thumb over the head of his dick.   
  
But the kissing wasn't just this simple thing that Frank knew he could do at any given point. This was different as he watched the two guys on the dirty movie making out like there was no tomorrow. There was something really different as Frank noticed it wasn't just saliva on their tongues as they kissed   
  
Frank knew just what he was watching and really, he was rather surprised he wasn't grossed out by the fact they were doing what they were doing. This was more than just a spit and swallow situation. This was...Frank didn't even know as he watched the TV screen, trying to figure out if he was getting aroused by this or not.   
  
Well he hadn't lost his erection so he assumed he wasn't totally turned off by the idea.   
  
Frank had watched it completely, even when the guy who had come in the other guys mouth had licked the dribble of come from his chin. He wasn't disgusted at all. He was...Frank didn't know if he wanted to be okay with the idea of doing something like that.   
  
And once he tried to imagine something like that happening with Gerard in the middle of after gig sex, then Frank knew he was in deep, or going to hell at least because of the fact he was totally up for the idea of doing it.   
  
Even after the night of the dirty movie, he imagined it happening more than once. No, he hadn't counted how many times he had thought about it, but it was a thought that had Frank hard and wanting to touch himself thinking about it. Blowing Gerard until he came, then Frank would stand up, kiss him and Gerard would hopefully be totally up for it and okay with it, this was assuming that Gerard wasn't weird about things like this.   
  
He probably was. Yeah, he didn't spit, but he was probably one of those guys who really didn't want to consider tasting his own come.   
  
He probably thought the universe would implode or something like that happening knowing Gerard.   
  
But Frank was still totally up for the idea happening. The idea hadn't left his mind since the week before when he first saw the porn flick with the come kissing in it. Frank didn't know what to call it and he really didn't want to ask someone if something like that had a name. He was too embarrassed to ask.   
  
Frank however wasn't embarrassed right now as he pushed into Gerard who was flat out on his back on the sticky, messy carpet floor of the makeshift dressing room. He was in this zone of adrenaline and hormones and a need to satisfy a hunger. It wasn't just about getting a kick from having sex right now, no, Frank's mind was set that he wanted to do what he saw on the porn flick right now.   
  
Gerard was close, so close as his moans were getting shorter and sharper as Frank hit his prostate repeatedly. His cock was leaking and fuck, this really wasn't about sex right now as Frank had it totally in his mind that he was going to do this.   
  
"Frank...fuck..." Gerard gasped as his hand instinctively went for his dick, starting to push himself closer and closer, "Fuck...I'm gonna come."   
  
Frank knew he could let it happen like this. Gerard would come, he would come and then there would be those few minutes of total euphoric bliss before they pulled themselves back together. They would catch their breath back, probably crack a few jokes as they got their clothes back on before heading outside for a cigarette. Yeah, Frank knew he could let it all happen and end like this, but his mind was set. He knew what he wanted to do as he licked his bottom lip, watching Gerard slowly unravelling underneath him.   
  
Frank pulled out and it was safe to say that in that moment before he went down on Gerard, Gerard was super pissed off at the lack of contact. He was so close and Frank had just pulled out, leaving him empty and wondering just what the fuck Frank was playing at.   
  
Gerard didn't get it until Frank shuffled down, not saying a word before he sunk down, taking Gerard as far into his mouth as possible. Gerard felt like he had melted in an instant, feeling the warm, wet sensation of Frank's mouth enveloping his cock. It was...Gerard couldn't begin to describe it. All he could do was let out a strangled moan as his fingers caught in Frank's hair, holding onto his dreads tightly as his eyes fluttered shut.   
  
"Fuck...fuck...yeah." Gerard choked out as he tilted his head back, not watching, but totally focussing on the the sensation and just how damn good it felt when Frank was flicking his tongue across the head before bobbing back down, nearly gagging when Gerard bucked up, but still carried on.   
  
Frank was letting out these stifled moans because his mouth was full, but the idea of his plan had him unable to control the little whiny moans that were reverberating around Gerard's cock in his mouth. The idea of kissing like it was some kind of porno, Gerard not being freaked out at all, Gerard just being accepting and loving it when Frank slid his tongue next to his. Gerard just...Frank wanted this to work and he really hoped it would as he tasted bitter pre come in his mouth.   
  
"Oh god...don't fucking stop." Gerard spoke fast, his fingers tightening in Frank's messy hair as he tried to still him. Gerard just wanted to fuck his mouth and fucking, he didn't know. He just had this one track mind right now as he felt how close he was, pushing into Frank's mouth because this was how Gerard wanted it to happen. Gerard didn't even care about the shitty, sticky, stained floor right now. All he cared about was his dick, how close he was and the fact that Frank had this wonderful thing called a lack of a gag reflex.   
  
Frank realised what Gerard was doing as he felt fingers tighten in his dreads. He knew what Gerard was doing as he tried to get his gag reflex to back the fuck off. Frank wanted to protest, this was not what he planned to do, but how could he protest with a mouth full of cock and Gerard holding him firmly in place.   
  
"Oh god...your mouth," Gerard choked out as he felt himself getting closer and closer, "Your fucking mouth."   
  
Moments later, Gerard was groaning as he threw his head back, stating exactly what was happening right now. Frank knew exactly what was happening right now as he felt Gerard's grip tighten in his hair even more, his body shuddering as he pushed into Frank's mouth a few more times while he came.   
  
He stilled eventually, gasping for air as he pulled out of Frank's mouth and letting go of his dreads. Gerard's whole body went limp as Frank sat up, wiping saliva from his chin and wondering how the fuck that had gone wrong.   
  
Well, it hadn't gone wrong for Gerard. He had come so hard that he felt like he had gone partially blind for a moment, but Frank hadn't done what he wanted to do. Gerard had pushed in as he came so Frank had to immediately swallow. The plan had failed and Frank just sat there, knowing that there would be another opportunity for it to happen again. They had two more gigs on their tour. It had to happen before the tour ended.   
  
Frank just sat on his knees, breathing heavily as he still needed Gerard to do something about the fact that he was clearly still horrendously turned on right now. If Frank sucked then Gerard was going to do the same for him, Frank was sure of it.   
  
"Hey," Frank piped up as he watched Gerard compose himself on the gross floor that he didn't care about anymore, still in the middle of his post orgasmic state. He finally lifted his head up, looking at Frank to see what he wanted, "What about me?"   
  
"Shouldn't have pulled out." Gerard chuckled before he wiped sweat off of his brow with the probably just as sweaty sleeve of his shirt.   
  
"Last blow job you get from me then." Frank huffed as he watched Gerard pout at the idea of Frank not going down on him ever again.   
  
Frank was talented. Gerard knew this and he wasn't even talking about musical talent anymore.   
  
"Fine...fine," Gerard said quickly as he sat up, pushing his hair out of his eyes which looked glazed over as he was still recovering from his orgasm, "What do you want?"   
  
"Blow job for a blow job?" Frank asked.   
  
"Fine." Gerard said, moving himself off of the sticky, gross floor, pushing Frank down onto it as his hands shoved his shirt out of the way. Frank groaned, knowing that okay, maybe his plan hadn't worked, but fuck it, Frank wasn't the only one who was talented with his mouth.   
  
\---   
  
Second to last gig.   
  
They were on fire. The crowd was on fire. Everything about the whole venue and the set and the performance felt like it was on fire.   
  
The crowd was bigger than the one before. Most of them actually knew who they were, singing along to every song which had the band in total awe that they were doing so well. They were getting known. They were making it. They were just...   
  
The gig however had been forgotten about by two people as usual. The singing, the screaming, the fans singing along and singing back, the insane movement whilst playing guitar, the kick drum that had been literally kicked over at one point. All forgotten about the moment they all walked off stage.   
  
Ray, Mikey and Matt were pumped, slapping high fives and saying how well they had played. Matt grumbled about Frank kicking over his drum, but Frank really wasn't paying attention as they all walked down the corridor out the back of the venue.   
  
Frank wasn't walking with the other three. He was walking ahead, catching his breath back from the performance as Gerard walked in front of him. Franks eyes were totally focussed on one thing and that thing was the ass that was in front of him.   
  
Gerard looked around, noticing that Frank was looking at him. He knew exactly what Frank was looking at and to be perfectly honest, Gerard knew that the ass ogling meant one thing.   
  
Business as usual as Gerard slowed down so he could walk next to Frank. They looked at each other, both with the same look in their eyes before Frank was the first to make a move.   
  
His hand moved from his jeans pocket, sliding it over the back of Gerard's jeans and giving his ass a firm squeeze.   
  
"Guys," Ray piped up as he noticed where Frank's hand was, "Can you not wait until we are gone?"   
  
"Sorry." Frank mumbled, blushing a little as his hand disappeared from Gerard's ass. He stopped and so did Gerard, letting the three other band members past.   
  
"I'd say keep your dicks in your pants...but I can sense that that isn't going to happen tonight," Ray muttered as he walked past, "We won't wait up."   
  
Frank flipped Ray off, sticking his tongue out at him because he didn't have a decent comeback. Mikey walked past, looking slightly embarrassed, but he didn't breathe a word as he averted his eyes from his brother.   
  
He wasn't embarrassed because of Gerard. He was just embarrassed about the fact that they were having sex. Again, Mikey really didn't want to know about his brothers sex life as him and Matt and Ray left the two in the corridor of the venue they had played in.   
  
Frank made the first move again when they were both alone in the corridor. He pounced, pushing Gerard against the wall firmly as their lips collided. Gerard gasped into their kiss, feeling just how tightly Frank had pushed him against the wall, feeling his erection pressing against his crotch. He was good to go, grinding against Gerard until he pulled away, grabbing Gerard's hand tightly as he tugged him down the corridor.   
  
They had set up in this makeshift dressing room like at the last gig. It was business as usual as Frank pulled Gerard down the corridor to the room. It was there, right in front of them, but Frank couldn't stop himself from tugging down the collar of Gerard's battered shirt, revealing collarbone that Frank attached himself to, sucking on the weak spot as he reached for the door handle, fumbling blindly before he got the door open.   
  
They barged in, still in the heat of the moment of Frank giving Gerard a wonderfully purple hickey as they entered the room. That was it, they thought they were alone until Gerard opened his eyes and saw the room.   
  
Six or seven people were in the room. They were well and truly not alone as Gerard pushed Frank off of him. He blushed brightly as the group of people were watching them, seeing what the fuck was going on between them. Frank was so casual about it, wiping his mouth dry as he scoped out the group of people. Gerard however was still blushing brightly as he stood behind Frank.   
  
"Hey fags," One of the men spoke, sat on the sofa that Gerard thought they were going to be having sex on. They weren't now since they were no longer alone, "Looks like you won't be fucking in here tonight."   
  
"Who says we were going to fuck?" Frank spat back, defending him and Gerard because nobody called them fags. Just because they had sex occasionally didn't make them fags. Plus Frank hated the term. It was horrible and rude and made him want to break something over the person who spoke its face.   
  
"Erm...the fact you barged in like you did...and oh, the fact you are both clearly..." The man stopped talking, pointing to Frank and Gerard as the rest of the people in the room laughed.   
  
Frank and Gerard both looked down to see that their jeans weren't doing anything to hide their erections.   
  
"Fuck off alright." Frank shot back at them, going to head out of the room with Gerard.   
  
But the smell of the room hit him. He thought he recognised it when they entered the room, but of course being called a fag had distracted him from the overpowering smell that had filled his nostrils.   
  
"Let's go." Gerard spoke quickly, grabbing Frank's hand as he tried to get themselves out of the room quickly. But Frank didn't budge. He was scoping the group of people to see why he could smell something oh so familiar.   
  
"How much?" Frank asked as he spotted the grinder amongst the people.   
  
"Not for sale." One of the guys laughed as he placed a joint between his lips.   
  
"How much?" Frank asked again sternly, "I just want to buy a joint, not a bag."   
  
"Frank..." Gerard sighed, wishing that Frank really wasn't attempting to buy a joint right now, but he was as his hand slipped from Gerard's and he stepped towards the group that was passing around a joint so casually.   
  
"How much you got?" The guy asked.   
  
"Enough for a joint." Frank said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and pulled out some money and a lighter.   
  
"Frank..." Gerard sighed harder, but Frank really wasn't listening as he counted how much money he had. Ten dollars, it was more than enough for one joint.   
  
The thing was, the man who Frank was trying to buy a joint from had spotted how much Frank was holding. He didn't really want to sell since he was planning to smoke, but since Frank had more than enough, he was going to push to see how much Frank wanted the joint.   
  
"Ten dollars for a spliff." The man spoke and Frank stopped dead in his tracks.   
  
"Ten fucking dollars? You're kidding me right? I can get a bag for ten at home." Frank snapped, getting cross that this man was trying to fuck him over for a measly joint.   
  
But it wasn't just a measly joint right now. Frank just wanted a smoke and a fuck and then he would be as happy as a pig in...   
  
"One and only offer," The man spoke casually as he made the joint quickly, waving it in front of Frank, "You want it...you pay it."   
  
Frank thought for a second, but his thought process didn't go much further than I want a joint right now, so he sighed angrily, shoving the money into the man's open hand before he grabbed the joint.   
  
"Fuck you very much." Frank snapped before he set the joint between his lips.   
  
"Pleasure doing business with you." The man laughed, getting passed a joint as he stuffed the ten dollars that Frank had given him into his pocket.   
  
"Whatever, come on Gee." Frank said, turning back to Gerard before they both went to leave the room.   
  
"Happy fucking fags." The man called out, resulting in Frank flipping him off aggressively as they left the room.   
  
\---   
  
"Fuckers." Frank snapped as he barged out of the back of the venue, clicking his lighter into life as he took a long drag on his ten dollar joint to bring it to life. He stuffed his lighter back in his pocket before he exhaled, tasting green while he offered the joint to Gerard.   
  
Gerard didn't want a drag on the joint. He was pissed off. He knew what he wanted and his dick was proving it by aching in his jeans.   
  
"Can't believe you just did that. Idiot." Gerard snapped as he turned down the joint.   
  
"What? I bought a joint?" Frank said so casually as the joint hung loosely from his lips.   
  
"It's not the fucking point. They called us fags. They were horrible." Gerard said, walking around the back car park of the venue, looking at the van whilst wondering whether he wanted to be around Frank right now or just get in the van and ignore him.   
  
Gerard knew he wasn't a fag, yet Frank still went and bought fucking weed off of them. The guys that had called them fags. The guys that went and fucked Frank over for a joint. He was pissed off that Frank didn't walk away.   
  
"We aren't fags, will you relax," Frank shook his head at Gerard before he took another long drag, burning the joint down quickly. He was starting to feel it. The numb, cotton wool like feeling in his head. Okay, Frank may have gotten fucked over for one measly joint, but it was good shit he was smoking, "Just because we fuck doesn't make us fags."   
  
"It's a horrible word." Gerard spoke as he walked over to the van, leaning his back against the side door.   
  
"Homophobia is horrible," Frank sighed as he joined Gerard, inhaling again on his nearly finished joint, understanding where Gerard was coming from, "Homophobia is gay."   
  
Gerard laughed at that which in turn made Frank snort out a giggle.   
  
"You got fucking high on ten dollars." Gerard shook his head at Frank.   
  
"You still wanna get fucked?" Frank asked oh so casually now that he was happily stoned and missing his inhibitions.   
  
Not that he needed them anyway, with or without them, they would probably still fuck.   
  
"Where?" Gerard asked, looking around, "We have nowhere to go. The only place we had is full of stoners."   
  
Frank didn't have a clue where they were going to go. The dressing room was unavailable now. They weren't going to be at a hotel for a few hours, and even if they could be at the hotel right now, Gerard was bunking with Mikey. Frank didn't want to scar Gerard's little brother by sneaking in in the middle of the night and having his way with Gerard.   
  
Then Frank had a fucking genius idea. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it straight away as he leant on it. He felt so fucking clever in his stoned state as he pushed his hand into Gerard's jeans pocket and pulled out the one thing that meant they could still have sex.   
  
And even Gerard thought it was a good idea in the moment as he looked at the van keys that a stoned and smiling Frank was holding up for him to see.   
  
\---   
  
It seemed like a perfect idea at the time as Frank unlocked the van, sliding the door open and telling Gerard to get in. It seemed like a genius plan as Frank climbed in after Gerard before slamming the door shut and locking them both in. The plan seemed foolproof since the van was parked in the shadow of the building and it was nearly midnight. No one would see them doing it in the van.   
  
The only problem was...space.   
  
They were on the back seats. Frank had scrambled on top of Gerard, carrying on from where he was rudely interrupted earlier by the weed smokers that had been using the room they wanted to use. He was attached to Gerard's neck, leaving a line of hickey bruises on his neck from where he had been sucking on the skin, leaving his mark. Gerard was panting underneath him, trying to shift so he could get his legs either side of Frank.   
  
It wasn't working.   
  
Gerard huffed, pushing Frank up before he tried to figure out how this was going to work. They couldn't exactly go into the back of the van since it was full of merch they were trying to sell at gigs. There was no way in hell Gerard was doing it on anything they were going to attempt to sell.   
  
"What?" Frank asked, wondering why Gerard was fidgeting so much.   
  
"No room," Gerard groaned as he kicked his foot out from underneath Frank and let it fall into the footwell of the seat, "This won't work."   
  
"It will work," Frank said as he moved so Gerard could move, trying another position, "I will make it work."   
  
"How?" Gerard questioned, raising an eyebrow at Frank as legs got in the way and they just couldn't get into a decent position.   
  
"Just...gimme a sec," Frank spoke fast as he shifted, tugging his jeans off in the process before Gerard sat up. He did the same as he realised Frank was really trying to make this work, "Sit there...don't move."   
  
Gerard didn't move and once Frank had kicked off his jeans, he was shuffling to sit on Gerard's lap, gasping at the contact once they both realised this could work.   
  
Frank was going to make it work.   
  
"I thought you asked if I wanted to get fucked?" Gerard smirked as he realised they were totally in the wrong position if that was going to happen. Frank just shrugged it off as he buried his face into the crook on Gerard's neck, kissing there as he rubbed his own erection against Gerard's.   
  
"Changed my mind," Frank grunted into Gerard's neck as he felt hands on his hips, controlling his movement, making him shudder at the contact, "Want this."   
  
Frank didn't waste time as he pulled away from Gerard, grabbing his hand off of his waist before he licked at his fingers, doing these little panting noises while he did it before he wrapped his mouth around the digits, wetting them in the process.   
  
"Fuck..." Gerard moaned as he watched what Frank was doing to his hand. He kind of wished that it was his cock in Frank's mouth, but he also wanted what Frank wanted now. It seemed like the only position that was going to work in the back of the cramped van, so who was Gerard to stop Frank as he slid the fingers out of his mouth before directing them to where he wanted them.   
  
Frank whined at the burn when he came to rest with two fingers in his ass. Stoned Frank thought it was a good idea to speed up the process because as much as he loved having Gerard's fingers in his ass, curling and scissoring him, Frank wanted dick right now.   
  
Plus, stoned Frank totally had this idea glued into his brain. He hadn't forgotten what he wanted to do with Gerard. Frank was adamant that it was going to happen. It seemed simple, ride Gerard until he was close, somehow get off and blow him, he cums and then it can happen. Frank was totally set in his ways with what he wanted to do with Gerard as he shifted off of his fingers, unable to wait. Frank had been turned on since the gig as usual. He hadn't calmed down with the joint he smoked. He was pretty much gagging for anything right now and that anything was Gerard shifting on the back seat of the van, lining himself up against Frank before Frank sunk down, letting out a long, drawn out moan as he did.   
  
Frank stilled for a second, letting the feeling of being full to the hilt take over him. It was intense, it was more than intense because Frank was still stoned, so it was perfect and intense all at the same time. Frank had wanted this for a while. Yeah, he may have loved it when Gerard was the dirty little bottom with the loud moans that had Frank going crazy, but Frank also loved riding like there was no tomorrow.   
  
Plus, since there was sod all room in the back of the van, this was a perfect opportunity for Frank.   
  
Gerard rested his hands on Franks ass, gripping firmly as he lifted him up before Frank pushed back down, moaning like a whore as he tried to find anything to grab. The first thing that came to Frank was Gerard's shoulders, stabilising him as they picked up a rhythm, not focussing on the fact that they were most likely rocking the van by now.   
  
Frank was losing it fast. He had totally forgotten how much he loved being in this position that maybe his idea had been pushed to the back of his mind for the moment as Gerard had hold of his waist again, pushing him down as he snapped his hips up, their movements meeting in sync. Frank had totally forgotten but remembered how much he loved riding because every time he slammed down, Gerard was hitting his prostate dead on each time. Frank knew he wouldn't last long, he knew he was spiralling fast as his fingernails dug into Gerard's shoulders, letting out a slew of curses and moans as the pit of his stomach started to sizzle and burn.   
  
He was so close and Frank really didn't give a toss about a blow job right now. This felt too good to stop as Gerard moved one hand from Frank's waist and wrapped it around his cock, smearing pre cum around the head with his thumb before sliding his hand up and down Franks length.   
  
"Fuck...I'm gonna..." Frank choked out, his own movements growing sloppy and shaky as he got closer to the edge. The muscles in his thighs ached like fuck, but he couldn't stop now. He was there, so damn there as Gerard picked up the pace, not slowing down with his hand on Frank at all as he went over the edge.   
  
Frank shuddered as it felt like he couldn't breathe, the intensity of his orgasm firing through him like he had just had electricity pass through him. He couldn't control himself as the choked out moans forced their way out of his mouth. It was too much but everything all at the same time as Gerard kept his hand on Frank, still pumping him as Gerard lost it, thrusting into Frank once more as he came.   
  
Frank finally collapsed onto Gerard when they both stopped, trying to breathe as he rested against Gerard's chest. Frank was so dazed, waiting for any form of brain function to return to normal as he listened to his and Gerard's heavy breathing. It was the only sound in the van now as they sat still in the dark.   
  
"Fuck." Frank finally forced out a word, which in his still stoned, post orgasmic state, he thought he was doing pretty damn well at achieving speech right now.   
  
"Fuck indeed." Gerard replied as he reached for his jeans without moving Frank. He knew he had a pack of cigarettes in his jeans and he really needed a smoke right now.   
  
Frank finally moved when Gerard couldn't find a lighter. He hissed at the empty feeling once he had gotten off of Gerard before he collapsed down next to him on the back seats of the van, grabbing his own jeans to retrieve his lighter which he promptly threw at Gerard.   
  
"You came on my shirt." Gerard moaned as he lit up, tugging his shirt away from his chest as he looked at the wet, sticky streaks across the black material.   
  
"You came in my ass." Frank laughed as he grabbed Gerard's box of cigarettes and pinched one before lighting it.   
  
"Ray is going to kill us for doing this." Gerard groaned as he imagined how Ray was going to react. Even if they cleaned up and made the van look like it did before they got in it, Ray would still figure out what they had done on the back seats. He would still piss and moan about the fact that they had to travel in the van that Gerard and Frank had fucked in.   
  
"I honestly don't care about that right now." Frank sighed as he watched the small lines of smoke rise up from his cigarette and start to disperse into the air in the van. He really didn't care now. He wasn't as high as he was before they had had sex, but he still didn't give a shit.   
  
Deal with Ray moaning when Ray decided to moan. Not right now when Frank felt like his whole body had turned to jelly.   
  
"You know what we should do," Gerard smirked as an idea popped into his head, "We should do a song, and just moan on it. Like, just now, but just go nuts for a song."   
  
Frank looked at Gerard, wondering what his thought process was right now. It was an odd idea, making sexual moans just for a song, but with how Frank was right now, he was totally up for it.   
  
"Sounds like a great plan batman." Frank laughed before he took another drag on his cigarette, really not wanting to move from where he was right now.   
  
\---   
  
Ray had been mad.   
  
Mikey had been uncomfortable because there was a dodgy stain on the back seats of the van, but most of all, Ray had been mad.   
  
He hadn't shouted, but he had definitely cursed a lot when he realised what Frank and Gerard had done in the back of the van. Ray had made plenty of comments which Frank didn't listen to, something to do with how they were pretty much living in the van right now. He didn't want to live in a van that stank of sex and how he really didn't want the image of what happened in the van imprinted in his mind.   
  
Frank had eventually laughed about it all before apologising. They said it wouldn't happen again, or at least not in the van anyway and eventually they had been on their way to the next gig with a Mikey sitting so close to the window so he didn't have to sit on the dodgy stain on the seat.   
  
The next venue was the smallest for this tour. It was like a mini indoor festival. Six bands were playing, one of them being My Chemical Romance.   
  
Plus it was their last gig of the tour. This was it. Final show time before they went home and decided what they were going to do for the next album.   
  
And the setlist was perfect. They had practised when they could, which wasn't often as they were travelling, but they were so pumped for the gig, knowing that their performance was going to be on fire.   
  
It always was, nothing ever changed that.   
  
The gig had been tight and perfect and outstanding, just like the guys thought it would be. The crowd was pumped when they came on stage, screaming when they jumped straight into Halos and setting the tone of the energy for the place. Everything was working smoothly for their last gig before they stopped touring for six months. It was going to end their tour so well and that was really all they wanted. A perfect ending to their tour.   
  
Frank wanted more though. So much more.   
  
He had been on edge since before the gig, knowing that he had one more opportunity to be with Gerard before nothing happened. They would talk and hang out and write music while they weren't touring, but the sex seemed to be this strictly on tour thing. They never had sex off tour so Frank knew that if he wanted to do this thing with Gerard then this was his last opportunity for god knows how long.   
  
Gerard had noticed that Frank was somewhat on edge before the gig and he had asked him if he was okay. Frank merely responded with a yeah...fine answer because what was he supposed to say to Gerard?   
  
No I'm not okay, I want to do this thing with you and I don't know if it will work and this is my last opportunity for god knows how long so cut me a break and let me blow you.   
  
Frank wanted it to work so much to the point he was aroused before he even set foot on stage. He was a near wreck before he even played one chord. This was how bad Frank was about wanting to do this with Gerard.   
  
Even his antics on stage were showing how he felt. Frank played closer to Gerard, even at one point shifting his guitar out of the way so he could press himself against Gerard's thigh. The fans went crazy over it, Frank went crazy over it and Gerard knew that something was going down once the gig was finished.   
  
And something did go down. Gerard had been grabbed off stage by Frank and dragged to where they had set up before the gig. They didn't even know where the rest of the band was, probably still coming off stage. Frank hadn't wasted time once the gig was over. He literally dropped his guitar on stage before he stormed off with a Gerard in tow.   
  
Frank didn't want anything or anyone distracting him, he wasn't going to allow for any distractions. This was going to happen as Frank pushed open a door, inspecting the room to make sure it was empty before he pulled Gerard in with him.   
  
"You okay Frank?" Gerard asked as he watched Frank look around the room. There was nothing in it except music tech and equipment. This wasn't the room they had been in before the gig which had a sofa and a few chairs in it. This was literally a storage room and Frank couldn't be fucked to go and find the other room.   
  
Floor or wall, it would have to do.   
  
Too much tech on the floor, the wall would have to do as Frank pushed Gerard against it quickly.   
  
"One last time," Frank muttered before he kissed Gerard, "Real fuckin' special."   
  
"Horny bastard." Gerard laughed but Frank didn't react to the words. Gerard wasn't exactly wrong about it.   
  
"And you're complaining?" Frank asked as he fumbled with Gerard's belt, tugging it open before he pushed jeans and boxers out of the way.   
  
"Oh god no." Gerard sighed as he watched Frank sink down onto his knees in front of him, wrapping a hand around his cock.   
  
Gerard groaned at the contact, but what he really wanted was for Frank to get on with it now he knew what was about to go down, literally. Gerard went to tangle his fingers in Frank's dreads, angling for what happened the other night to happen again, but Frank batted his hands away. Frank was doing it his way tonight and Gerard wasn't going to stop him.   
  
Nothing was stopping Frank as he wrapped his mouth around the tip, swirling his tongue around before he moved, taking as much of Gerard as possible in one go.   
  
"Oh god," Gerard moaned at the warm, wet feeling of mouth around him, shuddering as he really knew he wouldn't last long if Frank kept this pace up, "Don't fucking stop."   
  
Was Frank going to stop? Of course not.   
  
The thing with Frank doing what he did best was that Gerard could feel his orgasm bubbling away inside of him. It was coming, growing fast every time Gerard hit the back of Frank's mouth, or he felt Frank moaning around him as he...   
  
Gerard looked down to see Frank had unbuckled his jeans, shoving his hand in and pulling himself out so he could touch himself, sliding his hand fast over his cock while his other hand gripped Gerard's thigh, digging nails into skin.   
  
Frank had been so turned on all evening, even on stage as the thought of what he wanted to do stayed permanently lodged in the back of his mind as he played, it really wasn't long until Frank was breathing heavily through his nose, making these whiny moans around Gerard's cock as he came.   
  
"Jesus," Gerard stuttered at the sight of Frank on his knees, thinking about just how hot this looked before a thought popped into Gerard's mind. He knew he shouldn't have spoken but... "You better not have come on my trainers."   
  
Frank snorted, not moving off of Gerard as he looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. Of course Frank wasn't trying to aim for Gerard's shoes...purely accidental of course.   
  
Gerard however lost all interest in the possibility of there being something on his shoe that he wouldn't want there in the end. He was so close as he started to thrust into Frank's mouth, matching his movements because fuck, Gerard was moaning, holding onto Frank's shoulders as the burn in him started to spread.   
  
Frank knew it was about to happen. He could taste Gerard leaking on his tongue and he was totally ready for this. He wanted it to happen and he was damn well adamant that it was going to happen in the next few moments if Gerard was this close.   
  
And he was, seconds later, Gerard came, whining out Franks name as he pushed sloppily into his mouth. Frank breathed through it, feeling hot streaks of come hit his tongue. In any other situation, Frank would have been more than willing for the wham, bam, swallow, thank you man kind of thing. But not today, not as he pulled off of Gerard, keeping the come on his tongue as he stood up.   
  
"That was intense," Gerard spoke dryly as he tried to recompose himself, wiping sweat off of his brow and pushing greasy black hair out of his face, "That was...ah!"   
  
Frank cut off Gerard's words as he stood in front of Gerard, wrapping his hand back around Gerard's dick. Yeah, he may have been losing his erection, but Frank figured that if this was going to work then he needed to keep Gerard in the state of high, orgasmic bliss while he did it. Gerard was known to say and do some pretty kinky shit when he was on this high, including how he said something about spit roasting once? Frank didn't know and that wasn't on his mind now as he felt Gerard shaking under his touch.   
  
He was over firing and oversensitive as Frank kept his hand on Gerard, keeping him at the point of...Gerard couldn't think right now. All he knew was that he couldn't help how needy and whiny and desperate he sounded as he saw the look in Frank's eyes. There was something still glinting there, even after he had come. Gerard didn't know if there was come on his trainers, but he didn't care right now as Frank mushed his lips against Gerard's. They kissed for a second before Gerard opened his mouth slightly, sliding his tongue against Frank's bottom lip, wanting to deepen the kiss. Frank took the chance, he was actually going to do what he wanted to do as he opened his mouth, sliding his tongue out to meet Gerard's.   
  
It was happening and holy shit, Frank knew that this was going to go one way or another as their tongues met and Gerard processed what was going on.   
  
He went to flinch, Frank expected that, but he never fully pulled away. He just took a moment before his hands were in Franks hair, pulling him closer as Gerard kissed him harder. Frank groaned into their kiss, not quite believing that this was actually working. He thought it was hotter than what he had watched on that porno in the shitty hotel room before. It was hotter to him because it was happening and Gerard wasn't flipping his shit because of what Frank had tried and succeeded in doing. Gerard was kissing him, mewling into their kiss as their tongues slid together, saliva and come passing between their mouths.   
  
Gerard finally pushed Frank away, breathing heavily as he broke the kiss. Frank wiped his mouth, not saying a word in case Gerard was about to flip out. But he didn't. Gerard seemed so blissfully cool as Frank removed his hand from Gerard's dick, watching him just lick his bottom lip clean.   
  
Frank just watched like...what? He is totally cool with it.   
  
Gerard had noticed how Frank was looking at him before he laughed.   
  
"What?" Gerard smiled, "I've wanted to try that for a while now...you just beat me to it."   
  
"Really?" Frank smirked, not really believing that if he had just asked Gerard then it most likely would have happened without the need of figuring out when and how it would happen.   
  
"Yeah," Gerard nodded, "Seemed hot...was hot."   
  
"Kinky fucker." Frank snorted as he did his jeans back up.   
  
"Least I didn't come on your trainers." Gerard said as he looked down and saw streaks of drying come on his nearly new trainers, "I only fucking bought these last week."   
  
Frank just shrugged, smiling a sideways smile at Gerard as he contemplated a smoke. Yeah, a cigarette seemed like a fantastic idea right now and he was pretty sure Gerard had only just bought a fresh box this morning.   
  
"Maybe I should come on your shoes." Gerard spoke, trying to make it seem like a threat, but once the words had left his mouth, it really didn't seem like a threat at all. It seemed more like a promise that they were going to fool around again, hopefully very soon since their tour was now officially over.   
  
"Yeah...I'll let you come on my shoes any day of the week," Frank smiled as he watched Gerard pull his jeans back up before fastening them and grabbing his cigarettes. He pulled one out for himself, then spotted the look that Frank was giving him. A  _ please give me a cigarette because I just blew you and you owe me one _ look.   
  
Okay, maybe it wasn't that exact look, but Gerard swore it was close as he rolled his eyes while giving Frank a cigarette.   
  
"Next time," Gerard spoke as he lit up, not caring if anyone who worked in the venue was about to come in and shout at them for smoking in their equipment room, "We can snowball again."   
  
"It has a fucking name?" Frank spat out his question, nearly choking on smoke as he sparked his cigarette.   
  
"Course it does," Gerard laughed, "What did you think it was called? Spit my own come in my mouth?"   
  
"Seemed simple enough." Frank shrugged.   
  
"Oh it is, you just have to find the right person who wants to do it back to you...and you got lucky Frankie." Gerard winked at him, causing Frank to die a little inside because...this wasn't a one time thing. It seemed that their random tour sex life wasn't going to stop completely, and even if it did for the time being, there was always next tour.


End file.
